The present invention is related to a dynamic controlling method for field authority and system thereof. A user""s authority rating set according to personal requirement is compared with the preset authority rating of each operation function in each field with the user""s authority rating. Then, according to preset rules and with the comparison result, the field is loaded into the view VA to produce corresponding field operation function. Accordingly, the field authority can be motively controlled.
FIG. 1 shows a flow chart of the controlling method for field show and operation authority of the conventional process instance. First, in step 11 xe2x80x9csetting attribute of operation function of respective fields according to user""s authorityxe2x80x9d the operation function of the respective process instances and fields is only distinguished in Y/N attribute. For example, a manager can only one by one set the attribute whether the process instance can be shown and whether the field data can be queried, edited, deleted, inserted, etc. After set, the manager stores it in a database. After the user registers the execution program or system, a step 12 xe2x80x9cloading viewxe2x80x9d is executed. Thereafter, in step 13 xe2x80x9cprogram logically decides field to produce corresponding operation and field functionxe2x80x9d, the execution program or system, according to the aforesaid logical setting of attribute of the respective fields, directly brings out relevant using function of the process instance and field meeting the set condition Accordingly, the field authority can be basically controlled and managed.
However, prior to use of such conventional controlling/managing method for field authority in the process instance, it is necessary to set the attribute of the user""s operation authority with respect to the respective fields and process instances. This setting pertains to general basic setting in normal state. (For example, when the user executes a certain process instance, all the field data will be completely shown in the view and the preset field operation function can be executed.) However, with respect to the show of certain specific fields and the setting of data operation thereof, for example, when a user without sufficient authority executes a certain accountant operation and desires the confidential data of xe2x80x9cunit costxe2x80x9d field not to be shown for confidence, the user must particularly additionally set a program code as a judgment basis for execution of program or system. Such setting is quite complicated and inconvenient. When the authority of the user changes, the manager not only has to check the attribute setting of the operation authority of the process instance and the field of the execution program or system, but also needs check the set program code with respect to the specific field and modifies the program code as necessary so as to achieve the function meeting the user""s authority. This is laborious and time-consuming and often causes error. As a result, the managing system of a corporation is often hard to motively adjust the managing mode according to actual requirement. Therefore, the use of the conventional controlling/managing method for field authority is unchangeable and can hardly satisfy the requirement of modern corporation for efficiency.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a dynamic controlling method for field authority and system thereof. An authority manager defines meta information of data schema. The meta information includes the authority rating of each operation function in each field. A table manager is used to set a user""s authority rating with respect to the respective fields according to personal authority. When loading the view of a process instance, a view runner compares authority rating of each operation function in each field with the user""s authority rating and then according to preset rules and with the comparison result, loads the field into the view and produces corresponding field operation function. Accordingly, the field authority can be motively controlled to fulfill the requirements of economy and efficiency.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above a dynamic controlling method for field authority and system thereof, in which the show of specific fields data in the respective process instance and the setting of the respective operation functions totally are not controlled by any program code. Therefore, the shortcoming existing in the conventional setting of the program code can be eliminated and the variability in use can be enhanced.